


uma casa, um quarto, os irmãos

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: Uma noite comum, antes do divórcio dos pais
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi





	uma casa, um quarto, os irmãos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Não sou falante nativa de português. Este texto pode ser considerado como uma prática.  
> Muito obrigada por lerem isso.
> 
> Se é possível, quero alguém poder dizer-me os erros e as confusões sobre expressões, vocabulário ou gramática do texto... Por favor.

A porta do quarto não isolava as vozes bem.

Estava tranquilo fora da porta por um tempo agora. No quarto onde se iluminava somente uma lâmpada aproximada à cama, os dois irmãos ainda pequenos aconchegavam-se uns aos outros, sabendo que esta paz seja de pouca duração.

O menininho mais jovem bocejou.

O seu irmão fechou o livro de imagens.

\- Com sono?

O menininho acenava com a cabeça.

Tinham duas camas no quarto, uma pequena e uma grande um pouco. O irmão mais velho ajudou o seu irmão mais novo a tirar as meias, tomando-o nos braços e depois colocou-o na cama mais pequena.

Próximo daquela cama, olhava para o seu irmão adormecer.

Pouco de cada vez, aconteceu a outra disputa entre duas pessoas novamente fora da porta. Entre si, uma voz era profunda e outra voz era acentuada, mas ambos estavam mesmo distantes, enterrando o amor e a paixão do passado e aguentando a raiva agora, cheias do cansaço. 

A disputa ainda estava persistente.

Abriu outra vez os olhos já fechados.

Os olhos azuis do menininho pareciam ser embebidos em água, às claras, com suave ondulação provocada pela luz balançada.

O irmão mais velho abaixou a cabeça para beijar a sua testa, entre as sobrancelhas.

\- Te amo.

(Não tem medo.)

O menininho obedientemente aguardava até à conclusão deste beijo, e queria sentar-se, mas o seu irmão franziu a testa e pressionou-o de volta na cama pequena, para ele estar coberto inteiramente.

O menininho estava enrolado sob a colcha, com os seus lábios insatisfeitos, ainda esforçando-se por esticar o pescoço e erguer a cabeça.

Não querendo deixar o menininho trabalhar duro, o seu irmão apenas pude baixar a sua cabeça outra vez.

Tocou gentilmente a cara do seu irmão com os lábios, o menininho chegou perto dos seus ouvidos e disse-lhe suavemente.

\- Eu também te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gosto muito de Takeru na série de Digimon Adventure, mas não tenho interesse sobre a relação de Takeru/Hikari...emmm...  
> Assim, a minha criação em chinês concentrava-se nas relações de Daikeru, Kenkeru, ou Takeru & seus parceiros e familiares, depois o meu texto em português vai seguir esse modo (se eu escrever...)  
> 20200614
> 
> 最初的中文稿：  
> 卧室门的隔音效果并不好。  
> 这会儿门外安静了下来。只开了床头灯的房间里，互相依偎的两个孩子尚且年幼，但他们都明白，此刻的宁静只是暂时的。  
> 更小的孩子打了个哈欠。  
> 更大的孩子合上手中的绘本。  
> 困了？  
> 小孩点点头。  
> 房间里有两张床，大一点和小一点的。哥哥帮小孩脱掉袜子，把小孩抱上小一点的那张床。  
> 他趴在床边，守着小孩入睡。  
> 门外又断断续续传来争执的声音，一低沉一尖锐，是同样的冷漠，埋葬曾经的心动和爱意，压抑了愤怒，满满都是疲惫，却依然持续了下去。  
> 刚刚闭上的眼睛又睁开了。  
> 小孩的蓝眼睛，晶莹得仿佛浸了一汪水，在台灯的片光中，微微漾起波澜。  
> 哥哥低下头，亲亲小孩的眉心。  
> 我爱你。  
> （不要怕。）  
> 小孩乖乖让着亲完，想坐起来，哥哥却皱了皱眉，把他按回小床上，给严严实实塞好被角。  
> 小孩裹在被子里，不满地嘟起嘴唇，脖子使劲，努力撑起了头。  
> 不愿让小孩费劲，哥哥只能再把脑袋凑过去。  
> 用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰哥哥的脸颊，小孩蹭到耳朵边，带着浓重睡意，软软地告诉哥哥。  
> 我也爱你。


End file.
